Operating a work vehicle, such as an excavator or a scraper, is a highly personal skill. Efficiency—e.g., amount of earth moved by the work vehicle over an amount of time—is one way to measure at least part of that skill. And efficiency is also one way to measure the performance of the particular machine. Measuring efficiency with accuracy and without interjecting an additional step on moving the earth is difficult. Weighing contents of the bucket of an executor interjects additional steps that may cause the overall earth-moving process to be less efficient. Processes used to determine the amount of contents in the bucket without physical contact with the bucket may not accurately estimate the volume of the contents.